


A Fun, Fun Day

by EleanorKate



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Chloe signs her own death warrant (metaphorically), Crispy Love, Deal with a Devil, Devil Face (Lucifer TV), Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Future Fic, One Shot, Phonus Interruptus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Post-Season/Series 04, Sexual Content, Sneaky Chloe, Teasing, red eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorKate/pseuds/EleanorKate
Summary: One shot of a little morning lovin' as Chloe samples the Devil in all his glory.Sexual content so you're warned!  No plot whatsoever just a bit of crispy love.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 236





	A Fun, Fun Day

Chloe watched him carefully through reflection in the bathroom mirror, pulling her hair into the usual tight, severe ponytail she wore to work. The Devil himself - butt naked and predatory - was stalking around behind her and she was half dressed, just needing to put her shirt on, not wanting to get make up all over it before the day even began.

A second later he was behind her, filling up the space in the mirror and his presence caused her to smile. He was taller, wider like this; claws threatening to slice her bra straps as they wandered over her shoulders, tracking the faintest of pink marks down her arms. It made her shiver as his huge scarred hands splayed over her ribs, red eyes watching her blue through the mirror now, fascinated that she looked so fragile and small in comparison.

“Don’t be greedy, Lucifer” she breathed as he ran the tip of a claw over her collarbone. “I have to go to work”.

“Then come here after work” he offered. “I want to add to these”. On her chest was a bruise going rapidly purple and she knew there was another one on her hip that was hidden by her trousers. “ _Please_ ”. He purred the word into her hair, began nuzzling at her neck; his breath like a furnace on her cool skin. “You are so beautiful, stunning, perfect...” Lucifer was about to carry on when she interrupted him.

“How much sweet-talk can a girl take of a Thursday morning?!” she replied with a laugh.

“Plenty” he smiled, again a claw tracing patterns on her chest as his eyes faded again, much to her disappointment. “Do you know, I can’t quite believe you let me touch you like this. Can’t believe you let me do the things I did to you last night like this”. He'd made sure she consented and she had done. With some fervour he might add. 

“Yes well” Chloe responded, slipping open her tube of mascara. Leaning forward so she could see properly in the mirror it only served to push her ass right into the Devil’s groin. She felt him rumble. “I was curious”.

"Really?" The surprise flickered in his voice and Chloe registered it immediately. She watched him again through the mirror.

“Yes” she replied. “I know you are the big bad Devil, but trust me, I love all of you and I am just this surprised its taken all this time. For both of us”. Chloe knew full well how much it had taken of him to reveal himself this way. She had kissed his Devil face long before now, and many a time, but as for the Devil body? Well it seems to be a subject he avoided and she just never mentioned.

“All this time” Lucifer asked. “Yes. Time” he replied, inadvertently changing the subject. “Two years of you consistently refusing to move in with me or marry me. I rather think you are just after my body after all..." She watched, mascara done, as his hands went back to her ribs.

“Of course I am”, Chloe replied. “Got to get it somewhere you know”. She batted at him affectionately to loosen his grip a little so she could move around but he was not letting go. “Lucifer...I have to go to work. So do you. Change back or something”.

“I can do something” he replied, flicking the catch on the front of her bra with a claw; warm hands engulfing her flesh, squeezing and any desire to get ready for work, almost, almost, departed from the Detective. “Me after your body?” Chloe laughed, dropping the mascara wand onto the top, feeling him push against her ass. “All this sweet talk I’ve been getting this morning” she breathed, deliberately pushing back as he not so gently rolled her nipples. “All this sweet talk...nothing to do with the fact you just want sex?”

His lips gently touched her earlobe before they traced a path down her neck and shoulder. She tried to go for the small plastic catch and pull the material back over herself but he was too quick. “We have a while” Lucifer continued. “And to be frank last night just proved to me just how _wet_ you get when you are hankering after the Devil himself”.

Chloe swallowed. Yeah, yep, spot on. He was right. How she got from Granny Pants Decker to clawing at the black enamel top of his piano as the Devil himself knelt before her she would never know. “Utterly co-incidental” she muttered, patting at the scarred skin that was roaming far too near the button of her jeans. She took a moment where he relaxed for a second to spin around in his arms. 

She still felt tiny against that huge frame as it loomed over her; pinned against the bathroom sink much like when she had been underneath him last night. The fact that he was entirely naked; every inch of his body matted with scars might one day long ago have terrified her but now, last night, she had spent hours tracking each one waiting for his reaction. Where he could feel, where he couldn't and banking them to memory. His hands went to her legs and Chloe found herself sitting on the marble top letting out a surprised squeak as he settled between her knees. 

She kissed him, half in an attempt to distract as work was looming. His lips felt no different; nor the tongue that swept around her teeth and Chloe felt herself wandering from her purpose and Lucifer hissed loudly as her hand found his cock. The roughness of the scars there particularly had been an _experience_ ; a good one mind yet as her mind flipped to last night. “I saw you lurking when I was in the shower” she offered. She'd been awake first and had been almost done when she finally realised he was there.

“I know” Lucifer replied. He didn’t join her. Hot water was painful on his scarred skin and she knew it. “I could look at you all day”. He had little fantasy of watching her in the shower but instead of the perfunctory hosing down this morning, she'd be pulling her at own nipples, hips rocking against her hand.

Chloe let out a sigh as he pulled her closer, erection pushing against the zip of her jeans. It was just a promise as he moved even tighter to her, lips still working with hers in a slow, sensuous dance until Chloe heard the 'wake up' alarm go on her cell. She had been up early, deliberately, and leaving now would give her plenty of time to get to the station and more. Staying for a little bit too might just get her one of those orgasms where she was fairly sure she had given birth to a few stars. “Lucifer?”

“Hmmm?” he responded, bald head somewhere approaching her breasts again as she leant back; hands propping herself up on the cool marble. He felt her nipples begin to harden under his tongue and she shivered, goose-bumps appearing on her skin.

“Don’t back out on me now” she breathed, hips rocking forward. Work could wait a little. She just heard him laugh against her skin. 

“Do you want me then to...” he started, hands engulfing her breasts again as she arched her back. “Do you want me to play a little or...” He felt her grab hold of his wrist.

“Or” Chloe stated quite firmly. “And besides if you don’t you’ll be insufferable all day and well, I won’t be able to concentrate”. There'd be the touches, just to low on her hip or on her back where his fingertips would catch the side of her breast, the comments, and innuendo he would find in anything. It was endearing and annoying all in one little confusing ball.

“Detective..?” he replied, hesitating. She knew why he had stopped. 

“You are not forcing me you idiot. Trust me. You. Are. Not. Forcing. Me”. Chloe jumped down off the top whilst he was distracted, spinning around so she could grip the edge of the sink. “I am indulging us both. I can’t say its a chore, can you?”

He laughed, reaching around and popping the button on her jeans, kneeling so he could pull them down and she could step out of one leg; underwear going with them. Chloe shivered again as she felt every single claw run from her ankles, all the way up to the backs of her thighs. He was still kneeling, separating her legs for himself and seeing her swelling flesh waiting to welcome him. As much as she told him in her actions to plainly get on with it, and had not complained last night, he had seen (with his slightly larger Devil form as it where) her wince last night and that was after foreplay that lasted virtually a whole movie on and off. 

Chloe felt his tongue press against her wetness, the warmth sending another rush of heat to her insides. She let out a moan, leaning forward so her forehead rested against her now crossed arms. Gently mouthing at her, Chloe felt his claws spike into the flesh of her ass and expression of lustful surprise that came from her startled him slightly. He had tried last night to deliberately avoid the claws and the teeth; thinking the feel of his skin might be just the limit. “That noise is really rather hitting the spot Detective” he purred, lips pressing where his claws had left little crescents on her skin. He was about to speak again when Chloe twisted her arm back to grab hold of his elbow, forcing him to stand. She closed her eyes with the feel of the weight of his cock resting on the base of her spine as she stood up, watching him through the mirror again. He smiled, the corner of his mouth just turning up. “You want to see us”.

Chloe nodded a response. It wasn’t new by a new thing by any means. It just hadn’t happened in a while. She saw him slide his arm around her waist, deliberately shifting the angle of her pelvis and the other disappeared between them. “Don’t be embarrassed darling” he purred, very very gently pushing a finger inside to test her. “I like to see us too”. He looked at her carefully, calmly, eyes turning from their usual brown to that scarlet red again. “In fact, I love it”. His teeth grazed his ear again as his body slipped, ready to penetrate her. "I'm serious."

Underneath eyelashes, she watched his scarlet eyes through the mirror before he took a slight step back, a claw running across the base of her spine, hip to hip. Lucifer looked in the mirror too, to see her eyes watched him back. He smiled slyly again but before he could speak he felt just the slightest pulse of pleasure from her body against his over sensitive scarred skin. “Want me to?” he asked, forgetting about the mirror or the fact he had intended to play a while. When it came to sampling the Devil, she was in the driving seat.

_“Get on with it”_

The joint laughter at her command, dissolved into a very sharp breath from the woman draped over the counter as he pushed into her in one smooth short stroke. Chloe felt his lips press between her shoulder blades as he held her with that arm around her waist, face still buried in her back. She clenched down on him absolutely and deliberately; once, twice, the sensations more comfortable that last night. It was not as though she had not enjoyed it - she had - but maybe it was the newness. Now she did know though...

She clamped down on him again. “Oh you absolute witch, Detective...” He could barely breathe.

“Try me” She responded, her voice just catching in her throat as he laughed again. How he loved a bold Detective. 

It did not take long for her to feel his hips begin to move; slowly at first as she opened her eyes and caught his gaze back through the mirror. Chloe swallowed back a squeal as his fingers slipped between her legs, her eyes transfixed on the bright scarlet she saw staring back at her and yeah, can he just leave those eyes right there because they did damn funny things to her? She mumbled something under her breath that Lucifer could barely pick out. It sounded like his name. “What did you say darling?”

“Said please” Chloe replied, losing herself to the feel of his now fingers brushing through her folds ever so carefully. “Please, Luce”.

He laughed again but this time the deep timbre of the Devil’s laugh rumbled up from deep inside, building up, building up, moving, moving until he could feel her start to pulse around him, deep inspirations and moans bouncing off the walls of the bathroom. It was incendiary; hotter than any fire the Devil could conjur up on his own. Neither were speaking as his hips pounded into warmth, Chloe desperately trying to keep her eyes on him but she was failing and falling and...

Her cell buzzed.

“Bollocks” he whispered far too gone to do anything but register its presence as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. Chloe looked to the side, desperately trying to control her own breathing seeing a message flashing up from Control giving her co-ordinates for a fresh body. 

“Work” she replied, dissolving into another wail she knew she was tipping over the edge and going fast. The thought vanished quickly though as his hips began to piston into hers; she not thinking he could move much faster but oh, half-brother-who-will-remain-nameless, he was. Her hand, that had been almost cramped she was holding that tight onto the sink, shot out and shoved her phone off the counter and it landed with a gentle thump into the basket of towels that stood beside them.

“Exc-ellent...” Lucifer grunted, more crescents forming on her hips again from the pressure of his claws. She could feel every tiny spark of unintentional pain and yeah, yeah, just keep it going. She'd be covered in marks, she knew it, but did she care? No.

He heard a clunk of her bracelet on the marble sink as she held on tight again. “Luci....Luce, oh, fu...Lucifer. Gonna...” Chloe couldn’t get her words out before her body had decided it had had enough and clamped down, released and clamped before she collapsed forward, lungs hauling in air as seconds later he followed her with a roar that sounded as though it came from the bowels of Hell. In all his lifetime, he would never find the words to describe what it felt like to come inside her.

However long it was later, she winced as he withdrew; Lucifer wrapping a scarred arm around her waist once more and pulling her straight to standing as she turned around to face him. By the time she did that, he was semi-hard again and, still slightly dazed, the side of Chloe’s mouth turned up as she ran her hand up and down his length, feeling the divots in the scarred skin. She got up on tip toes and pressed her cheek against his, before she pulled his earlobe between her lips. “Always you” she breathed. “Like this, like the other. Always you”. If she had to tell him a million times over, she would.

Lucifer moved and pressed an earnest kiss to her forehead, seeing her just clip her bra back together. “Oh you know what to say to me don’t you Detective....” It was statement; not a question. 

“I thought you liked me showing you too?” she asked, far too innocently as she stepped to one side, picking up her phone, trousers and underwear, mind clicking back into work-mode even though her body was still abuzz. She would have to worry about the massive dose of him in the station bathroom. ‘Classy’ Chloe thought as she dodged him, running into the bedroom to get dressed again with fresh clothes. He followed her, still in his Devil form, wearing nothing but a rather impressive boner jutting out for the world to see.

“You have no shame” she offered with a giggle and got a shrug of the shoulders in response as she watched her flutter around. “Come on” Chloe encouraged him. “We’ve got to go. Or at least I have. I can’t tell the Lieutenant the reason I was late was because I was being banged over a sink by the Devil. He’d put me on medical leave for that. Come on!” He was still looking at her rather intensely though; not speaking, not moving. Lucifer's eyes were still glowing red although she had noticed his skin had started to restore. “Come on!” she laughed, fresh underwear on from the little collection she had managed to hoard at the penthouse, jeans, boots and shirt done up. “I've got a body to attend to”.

“I know” Lucifer replied petulantly. “This one!”

It only made her laugh too at how ridiculous her life had got. _Shagging the Devil himself._ “Can I make a deal so we can leave?” she asked, going over to stand in front of his more human-looking state. Lucifer blinked and nodded. “If you get dressed, you have my solemn promise that as Dan has Trix all weekend, that we will spend _all weekend_ in bed and you can have me in any which way you choose”. It's not like she was going to lose out with that either so it was a deal she was happy to do.

He reached and took for her hand, kissing the inside of her wrist. “Deal done” Lucifer smiled. “But first are you sure you don’t want to...?” He pointed down at his cock. With some surprise, even though she was just about ready to go, Chloe knelt on the floor in front of him. He hadn’t expected that and was ready to settle in.

Except though, she ran her eyes over his now restored self, gave one long lick of warm skin and paused before looking up at him, scrunching up her nose. “Not really”. With that she was up, grabbing her phone and off.

“Detec...” Lucifer replied, a frown marring his forehead but the doors on the lift were closing. He huffed before a little smirk appeared and he shook his head.

“You think I won’t be insufferable after that?” he whispered to himself. “Oh dear darling you are in for a fun day now, mark the Devil’s words. You will know the real meaning of insufferable by this evening..."

_"It's going to be a fun, fun day..."_


End file.
